


Latibule

by Silent_kill_joy



Series: A collection of Oneshots. [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1889, AU, Cute, Friendship/Love, Josh being strong, Little bit of angst, Living on the Street, M/M, Old-Fashioned, Romantic Friendship, Tyler being Smol, fluff?, josh dun - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, olden days, tyler joseph - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_kill_joy/pseuds/Silent_kill_joy
Summary: In 1889 Josh was alone.In 1890 Josh wasn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, i got this idea after listening to the Newsies soundtrack for the billionth time, so if this doesn't make much sense go listen to Santa Fe, Broadway Newsies version.
> 
> Any way, hope you enjoy! Stay Alive fren |-/

Josh didn't know why the boy was here. This was his turf, he'd claimed it, he fought for it.

And this was obviously a bad idea, but the boy was shivering and he looked scared and new and Josh found himself pushing out the flap of his cardboard box that leaned up against the wall of the alley, shifting to make room.

 

He motioned the boy over, and the boy was either very new, or very used to the streets, because he came without hesitation, gratefully ducking inside the box and just curling up against Josh.

The night was freezing, and the box did little to keep the snow and sludge away from them, but the shared body heat was amazing, so Josh didn't push the boy away. Instead wrapping his arms around him, because the boy felt like a warm furnace, and went back to sleep.

 

Horses neighing, cab drivers yelling, and general everyday hubbub woke Josh before the sun did.

 

He was more comfortable than he could ever remember, and not completely freezing like usual.

He saw why when he bothered to open his eyes and found the boy from last night still there in his arms. The boy was wearing only a long sleeved shirt, trousers, and standard boots, factory made. Not near enough to be warm in weather like this, and it took a while before Josh could bring himself to move.

 

Slipping out of the box and gently letting the boy slump where he had previously been, so as not to wake him, closing the box flaps in a slight effort to hold in any heat possible.

 

Not that it mattered, Josh didn't know the boy, he shouldn't even had been there really, this was Josh's alley. But Josh was a softie at heart, so he at least hoped the boy didn't freeze to death. Josh picked up his cap from beside the box, fitting it on. Sighing heavily as he glanced towards the opening of the alley, it was almost time to go to work and Josh was not ready for the day.

 

The city smells, horse manure, sweat, food and rotting hit him like it did everyday, no matter how he tried to get used to it, he didn't. It disgusted him, he just wanted out of the place, somewhere the air was clear.

 

A movement behind him had him spinning around, ready to fight or run, depending. The boy stood there, shaggy hair and large eyes, staring at him as he climbed out of the box.

 

“Thanks.” He said softly, with a nod to Josh. Josh nodded back, but didn't say anything, the boy didn't either, walking past Josh and disappearing into the flow of people on the street.

 

Josh sighed, glancing longingly at the box before heading out himself, to make the money necessary to live.

 

|-/

 

That night the boy came again, they didn't say anything, the boy just climbed in, and Josh wrapped his arms around him, same as before.

 

|-/

 

It became normal, seeing the boy every night, sometimes he would get there before Josh, and Josh would find pictures and letters scratched into the walls of their box. The pictures Josh could understand, but he'd never learned letters, so all he could do is stare at them and try to decipher them but always failing.

 

Other times Josh would get there first, and have enough time to hide any extra money he'd made that day behind the loose brick on the wall behind the box.

 

At one point Josh learned the boy was called Tyler, he wasn't really sure when this happened, it just did.

 

But it was several months before either of them actually had a conversation.

 

Josh came back to their box later than usual, tired from running around all day but in good spirits. He had a quarter to add to his savings. He wasn't surprised to see Tyler already there, he was surprised to notice he had a new black eye, as well as several other fresh bruises decorating his face. And he was thinner than when Josh first met him as well, all skin and bones.

 

Josh wasn't sure when that had happened either, but it was obvious now.

 

His heart felt strange, all achy for the other boy, already asleep and looking exhausted.

 

He sighed, Josh really needed to just toughen up and let the boy take care of himself, but he wasn't going to.

 

Josh sighed again and gripped the quarter in his pocket tighter, only debating for a second before turning out and heading back to the street. Walking only a little ways till he came to the small restaurant that he frequented on special occasions. They unfortunately did not sell their soup to go, but Josh promised to bring the bowl back, and the waitress there knew him so she just waved him off with a fond smile.

 

Josh walked more carefully back, trying not to spill the soup before he got back, and covering it as much as possible to keep it warm.

 

He knelt down beside the box, opening the flaps as he set the bowl beside him, then shook Tyler gently.

 

“Tyler, Tyler wake up, I got you somethin'.” He says softly, spooning a bite out and raising it to Tyler's lips as the boy blinked groggily, but responded, opening his mouth and swallowing greedily.

Becoming more awake, as Josh continued to feed him, careful not to waste any or let Tyler eat it too fast.

 

By the time the bowl was almost empty Tyler was fully awake, though his movements were shaky with obvious fatigue and cold, so Josh helped him lift the bowl to his lips and gently tipped it back as he finished it.

 

The Josh set the bowl aside and Tyler shifted around so that they could get int heir usual position as Josh got in.

 

“Thanks for that.” Tyler whispered, looking less worn out, Josh gave him at small smile.

 

“No problem, why didn't you eat today?” He asked, because he knew Tyler usually did eat, he even occasionally shared with Josh, though that was rare. Tyler breathing hitched slightly,

 

“Some guys jumped me,” he muttered, “Today was pay day, two weeks earnings, and I missed the going home crowd and had to walk alone.” He said, eyes sparkling in the dusty light with unshed tears.

 

Josh nodded his understanding. The city was foul, a disgusting place where if you didn't stick with the crowd, bigger guys were always waiting to take your hard earned money.

It was a tough life on the streets, and Tyler obviously didn't belong there.

 

“Next pay day tell me, I could meet you and walk you back.” Josh offered, because it would be cheaper than having to buy Tyler food and feel this pain for another every pay day.

 

Tyler looked at him warily but nodded, “okay, will I owe you?” he asked, waiting for the catch.

 

“How much do you make?” Josh asked, because he would not make Tyler pay if he had to scrape already.

 

“Seven dollars, every two weeks.” Tyler told him, hesitantly, unsure if he could trust Josh with this.

Josh raised an eyebrow, that was a tidy sum of money, but he nodded.

 

“Okay, ten cents then, every time I fight off a bad guy.” Josh said and Tyler nodded his agreement.

 

“Okay, I work at the Westmiester Mill, I won't get a pay day for another two weeks.”

Josh hopes that Tyler won't go hungry, and that he wont have to pay to make sure he doesn't, but he knows he will if he has to.

 

Tyler smiles softly up at Josh, and Josh doesn't regret spending that much money on him any more.

 

  
|-/

 

  
Tyler's gone the next day, bright and early, and the sky's clearer than it has been in weeks, no new snow drenching them, just frozen sludge on the ground, and Josh sees new letters inscribed on the wall.

 

He thinks he can make out his name, he'd learned how to do that, a little, when he was younger, but nothing else. Though he feels more than sees that it was meant for him to read, but he couldn't read it, and it frustrated him.

 

As a news boy, most would think he could read, hawking papers like he did, but more often than not, he simply lied or heard from others what he needed to know and sold his papers that way. It may have been wrong, but then again, this whole city was wrong, so Josh didn't lose sleep over it.

 

He spends the day thinking about those letters though, trying in vain to figure them out as he works. Though he tried not to be too distracted, yet even with his efforts, he had several papers left unsold and the letter on the wall, still unsolved.

 

When he got to the box, Tyler wasn't there, and Josh had time to put the few saved up pennies in his hiding place, then used the old papers as insulation, stuffing it in the boxes corners and few cracks before curling up inside.

 

Staring miserably at the letters and wishing he had Tyler there to warm him, he fell asleep.

 

The morning came, wet and freezing, and Tyler still wasn't there. The flaps crackled and popped as Josh pushed them open, shedding the ice that had covered them during the night. Josh felt frozen stiff as he stretched, rubbing his hands together and stamping his feet a bit in an effort to warm himself as he wondered, worriedly, about Tyler.

He should've come, he hadn't said other wise had he?

He would've told Josh if he was gonna disappear, right?

Josh sighed but started for work, as standing around never helped.

 

But he couldn't help but worry for his friend, and the fact that Josh had a friend kind of just worried him more.

 

|-/

Tyler’s there when Josh got back to their box that evening, along with an old blanket and a handful of bread which was offered to Josh.

 

Josh was surprised to say the least,

 

“Where were you?” he asked, not getting in the box, “why didn't you come back last night?”

 

Tyler looked confused for a second,

“I left a note,” he said and Josh scowled, embarrassed that he couldn't read and Tyler could.

 

“Yeah, well not every ones had the privilege to learn their letters.” he said, more harsh and defensive than he meant to.

 

Tyler looked hurt, “I-I'm sorry.” he mumbled, looking down at the ground, Josh felt like he'd just kicked a puppy or something,

 

“No, no it's fine.” he muttered, before making to get into the box.

 

Tyler was silent but shifted around till they were both in, and spread his blanket around the two of them, for which Josh was eternally grateful.

 

“So you can't read?” Tyler asked softly, Josh sighed, and nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

Tyler was quiet for a moment, “Would you like to learn?” He asked, and Josh blinked.

 

“Um, yeah, if I ever got the chance.” He admitted, sheepish.

 

Tyler shifted slightly, “I could teach you,” he offered, sounding excited. Josh's breath hitched, because learning to read was a thing he'd given up on long ago.

 

“Really?”

 

Tyler seemed to laugh slightly at Josh's eager tone, but Josh wasn't offended.

 

“Yeah, really, here we still have some light.” Tyler pushed open a flap to let the dim dusky light in and pulled up his stick from the corner, the one Josh assumed he wrote everything else with, and scratched a large shape on the wall.

 

“Let's start with our vowels.” He said and Josh could hear his smile in his voice.

 

 

|-/

 

  
This to, became routine. Josh even started coming back early just so they had more time. It was hard, Josh wasn't the most attentive student at sometimes, and he just didn't understand at first, but Tyler was patient, and whenever Josh caught on he went quicker, more easily putting things together.

 

The weather warmed, and Josh started walking Tyler back from his work more often than just paydays. He didn't bother asking for payment, even when he had to knock some guy down who thought they looked like easy targets. Tyler laughed more and Josh kind of loved that, though he wasn't sure why. They still shared the box, but were no longer silent all the time, often having conversations or lessons till late.

 

Josh even told Tyler of his dream to leave, about how he was saving money for a train ticket to go far far away. Tyler had gotten really quiet after that though, and they never really mentioned it again.

 

It was nice, Josh didn't hate the city quite so much, because it had given him Tyler, and that was enough.

 

But the city didn't seem to like his happiness.

 

  
|-/

 

  
Josh hadn't been able to walk Tyler back that day, busy trying to sell his last two papers, and doing it to.

 

He was excited, he was almost done, he almost had enough, just a few more days and he could buy his ticket. He was practically whistling as he turned into his alley way, and stopped in his tracks.

 

Three large, familiar silhouettes stood, semicircle and advancing on Tyler.

 

Their box had been overturned, and now only Tyler was in between them and Josh's hiding place.

 

And these guys knew it too, Josh had used to be friends with them, back when they had shared the alley way, they had all put money together, talking about how they would escape the city with Josh.

 

Until one night Josh had heard them scheming about putting the money down for a bet, unwilling to risk it, Josh had taken his share and disappeared, coming back only after he was sure the three had moved on.

 

Josh figured he'd never see them again. But they were back, and even bigger than Josh remembered.

 

“Where's Josh?” One of them growled, Josh couldn't make out who it was. Tyler scoffed,

 

“That's an unfamiliar name in these parts,” He said, not noticing Josh behind the three.

 

The guy on his right took a threatening step towards him,

“He's still here, I saw him the other day.” he said, clearly angry at Tyler for not cooperating.

Tyler looked thoughtful for a moment,

 

“Oh,” he said as if understanding, “that guy, yeah, he was here,” he agreed, “but then he put an egg in his shoe and beat it.” Tyler smirked, not cowering away like most would when faced with three guys who all looked like they wanted to kill you.

 

Living on the streets did that to you, Josh supposed.

 

Josh felt proud, Tyler had improved over the months with Josh, no longer the scrawny kid he had been that first freezing night, now well, he was still scrawny, but quicker, more prepared to go down swinging.

 

Josh knew he needed to move in, it wasn't like the guys were going to go away.

So he did what any sensible street kid would do, he ran and tackled the nearest guy, plowing them back into the second one, throwing the situation into turmoil.

 

He got several hard punches in before another of the guys dragged him off, knocking a hard one across his face it stung like hell, but luckily Tyler learned fast, and plowed into the guy who had been about to knock Josh into next Tuesday.

 

Josh was on his feet in an instant, whirling on the guy rushing up behind him, barely able to block the blow aimed for his face, and kick the guy in the stomach, getting him to back off a moment.

 

They had a good start, but Josh knew that he and Tyler couldn't take all of them for long, the third guy was already recovering and regaining his feet, and Tyler was back up against the wall. Josh was right next to his hiding place, he had enough time, if he really tried he could get his money and run, or he could get Tyler and run. There was no way he could get both, and he couldn't leave Tyler, these guys would kill him.

 

Josh was out of time, he had no time to think and chose, he just dove at Tyler's attacker.

 

“Run!” He yelled, and was glad to see that Tyler did, he scrambled off the guy and after him, hitting the corner hard and quickly catching up to Tyler, he could hear the guys behind him making a half hearted attempt at a chase, but they soon gave up.

 

Still Josh and Tyler ran, they ran until they physically couldn't anymore, till their hearts pounded in their ears and their breathing became a ragged mess.

 

They were in a quiet part of town, nicer than the one they had been in, and Josh couldn't stop the choked sob, sliding down to lean back against the stone wall behind him, built to keep street urchins like him out.

 

Josh felt hopelessness engulf him. His money was gone, their box was gone, he had been so close.

 

Josh covered his face with his hands, shoulder heaving, but no tears came, dry sobs forcing their way out of him and Josh felt ashamed that they did.

 

He was supposed to be tough, but his dream, his ticket to a new future, far from city smog and city cruelty, was gone.

 

He felt Tyler sit beside him, and an arm wrap around his shoulders for a change.

 

He leaned into Tyler, not questioning it, just letting himself be comforted. Because he needed some one right now. He needed Tyler to be here right now.

 

“I was so close.” he murmured, once he had calmed down and was breathing normally.

“Only fifty more cents, then I could've gone and got my ticket and just rode away, y'know? Somewhere

better, somewhere I could actually live.” he said, sniffling slightly, dragging a grimy sleeve across his nose.

 

Tyler listened quietly, “I'm sorry.” He said softly, Josh glanced up at him,

 

“Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything, in fact, you tried to help so it's kind of totally not your fault.” Josh pointed out, confused by his apology, and even more so when Tyler laughed slightly,

 

“I meant, I'm sorry that you lost all that.” Tyler told him, with a funny, small smile.

 

“Oh,” Josh muttered, letting out another sigh, letting silence lapse over them.

 

“Do you really want to leave?” Tyler asked, breaking the silence with his soft voice. 

 

Josh shrugged, “Yeah, there's no future for me here, what am I supposed to do? Live on the streets until some one finally succeeds in killing me?” Josh asked bitterly, “These streets are cruel, with no heart and no hope. If I could just get out, I could get a real job, a real home, maybe one day get a farm of my own, and raise horses and chickens.” Josh tsared at the ground caught up in his day dream, “Close your eyes, picture it Tyler, somewhere with clean air and green fields. Where people have made their own lives, and instead of yelling at you they smile and its safe.” Tyler watched Josh, smiling softly but with a sad look that Josh didn't understand.

 

“I'm sure you'll do good there.” Tyler murmured, looking away, and Josh suddenly understood.

 

“You could come to.” He offered, wondering why it hadn't occurred to him before. Tyler looked at him sharply, wary for just a split second.

 

“Yeah, you could come and we could get a farm together and raise all kinds of things.” Josh said, excited at the thoughts and Tyler smiled brightly, all the underlying sadness that had been following him disappearing.

 

“Yes, I'll come.” He agreed.

 

 

|-/

 

They went back to their box two days later, just to check. It was trashed, and their blanket, money and every little comfort that they'd gathered over the months had disappeared, but Josh had expected that.

 

They moved as well, downgrading to a narrower alley where they slept in between a couple of dumpsters, occasionally sharing with other street kids. 

Started saving money together, now hiding it better, in a small hole almost out of reach underneath the heavy metal dumpster.

 

Nights grew shorter and days grew longer, the ground turning to mud, then to dry dust as time passed.

 

And though it wasn't really necessary any more, Josh and Tyler still slept together, Tyler curled up in Josh's arms.

 

It took several long months, filled with hard working days, often skipped meals, or meals dug from the dumpster or given to them by kindly nuns, and evening of reading lessons for Josh. Before they finally saved enough to buy two train tickets and have a little saved up to start a new life. Even getting a small sack to carry their things in, mainly just their blanket and money, because their pockets had more holes than cloth by now.

 

Josh was almost jumping with excitement, and he could see Tyler was the same, practically vibrating energy, yet Tyler asked if they wait, just a little longer. Josh didn't know why, but obliged, trusting Tyler had a reason, and waiting an extra two weeks till Tyler got one last pay check.

 

After which, Tyler immediately dragged Josh to the train station where they purchased two tickets for a train that would be leaving four hours from then. Josh looked around for a place to wait but Tyler

shook his head.

 

“No, new life, new us.” He said, before pulling Josh back out and down several streets and into a barbershop, and Josh quickly tried to run back out, but Tyler caught him and dragged him over to the counter. Giving the lady the two dollars needed to get them treated for the lice they'd had since it got warm, as well as flees, and two haircuts.

 

Tyler's hair had grown long, and Josh kind of liked it, but he was glad to see it turn back to it's original light brown after it was scrubbed and cut short.

 

His own mop of curls wasn't so easy, he hadn't brushed it or cut it in months, and it was too knotted for them to do anything other than cut it. In the end, he got the sides shaved off, but they let him keep the top, in a strange sort of strip of curls, that were magically soft and dark brown when they had finished.

 

He was pleased, and his head felt lighter than before. He was sure they'd go back, but Tyler just rolled his eyes and pulled him into another store, a store with already worn clothes that were still in better shape than Josh's and Tyler's. Tyler forced him to get a new shirt, trousers, boots, and even socks.

 

Which Josh though was a bit impractical, but he loved them any way. Tyler got the same, as well as suspenders and a hat.

 

Josh couldn't help but notice he looked really good in fresh clothes.

 

“There, this was my present for you, because with out you I'd probably be dead.” Tyler says, smiling wide and goofy at Josh, Josh feels his cheeks grow warm.

 

“Um, I got you something too,” He admitted, he had planned on giving it to him later that night on the train, but now was as good a time as any.

 

Tyler looked curious, and Josh pulled the rectangular package out of their bag, wrapped messily in an old newspaper. Tyler opens it with childlike excitement, and his eyes grow wide.

A notebook bound prettily in light blue cloth as well as a small set of pencils were what Josh had gotten, knowing that Tyler didn't have either even though he liked using burnt sticks and rocks to make letters and pictures where he could.

 

Tyler's eyes were wide, and sparkling with tears, and for a silent moment Josh was afraid it was a bad gift, until Tyler grabbed him and forcefully pulled him into a nearby alley and, much to Josh’s surprise, kissed him.

 

And Josh knew this was wrong, guys weren't supposed to kiss guys, every body knew that. Yet he kissed back, feeling sparks fly as their lips met, one hand coming up to cradle Tyler's face, and his other arm embracing him, feeling Tyler's arms come up to encircle his neck.

 

They parted softly, Josh still in shock, but unable to stop his smile, and Tyler staring up at Josh.

 

“Okay, now we should go catch our train.” Tyler said after a moments silence.

Josh nodded but didn't move, unable to tear his eyes from Tyler's, he leaned down and kissed Tyler softly once more, treasuring the feeling of warmth that spread through him.

 

“Yeah,” He said softly, pulling out of the embrace regretfully, then giving Tyler a bright grin, “c'mon baldy, let's go get us that farm.” He said teasingly running his hand over Tyler's now much shorter hair.

 

Tyler sighed but smiled ruefully, running his own hand over his hair.

 

“My heads cold now,” He said mournfully.

 

“Well, maybe I can help make you warm.” Josh offered with a wink, then danced away from Tyler's attempt to punch him with a laugh.

 

“Beat you there.” Josh called back, ducking into the crowd , quickly followed by a laughing Tyler, and heading towards his dream on wheels.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, please drop a comment and tell me what you thought.  
> thank you fren |-/


End file.
